Expérience Dangereuse
by Elwin
Summary: FINI! L'aventure de Resident Evil avec 2 héroïnes nouvelles sans oublier les autres personnages! L'aventure mais dérivant de ce que vous connaissez! L'épisode du manoir racontée de 2 point de vue différents car fanfic à double auteur!
1. Chapitre 1: Une nouvelle mission

Salut tout le monde! Alors voila une histoire écrite par ma soeur et moi. Je tiens à le préciser car je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir écrite, elle aussi elle en est l'auteur autant que moi. Son personnage est Shelley et le mien Sydney. Donc quand il y'a marqué "Sydney" c'est moi qui écrit et avec "Shelley" c'est ma soeur et à chaque fois on se place du point de vue de notre personnage.  
C'est notre première fic sur le sujet alors pardonnez-nous s'il y'a des erreurs!

**EXPERIENCE DANGEREUSE **  
  
_Prologue_  
  
_Une nombreuse famille de scientifiques vive dans un manoir et fait des expériences dans les sous-sols. Malheureusement depuis quelques temps, ni personnels, ni membres du manoir du manoir ne sortent de celui-ci. La police de Racoon City décide alors d'envoyer une unité spéciale sur les lieux..._

**Chapitre 1: Une nouvelle mission**

****  
  
**SYDNEY**

****  
  
Nous, les membres des S.T.A.R.S étions en pleine réunion confidentielle sur le mystère du manoir de Racoon City. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que plus personne ne sortait de cette bâtisse, ni personnels, ni membres de la famille de scientifiques qui l'habitait. Paraît-il que ces derniers avaient recours à d'inquiétantes expériences dans les sous-sols du manoir. Et c'était pour cela que nous, membres des S.T.A.R.S, étions réunis, pour élucider ce mystère ainsi que la disparition subite de toutes activités dans cette demeure. Notre chef, Peter Grant, était chargé de choisir une unité spéciale pour se rendre en mission dans le manoir. Cela faisait une heure à peu près qu'il nous informait de la situation, maintenant il s'apprêtait à sélectionner les plus compétents d'entre nous pour accomplir cette tâche.

- Wesker, appela Grant, je te choisis pour être le chef de l'unité.

Un homme grand, sérieux et séduisant portant des lunettes aux verres foncés s'avança et se plaça aux côtés de notre chef. Ce dernier appela Chris pour participer à la mission car il était fort et avait l'habitude du danger. C'était pour moi un ami d'enfance et je m'entendais bien avec lui car c'était une des rares personnes qui me comprenait. Effectivement je n'aimais pas trop la compagnie et je préférais à chaque fois être seule. Pour moi, parler pour ne rien dire me semblait inutile. Je n'avais pas l'habitude non plus de me lier d'amitié ou d'amour avec quelqu'un, à quoi bon ? De toute façon on est toujours trahie ou trompé au bout d'un moment. Je ne faisais confiance qu'à Chris que je connaissais depuis ma tendre enfance.

- Forest, Scott et Ryan, je vous désigne aussi pour cette mission, désigna Grant.

Scott et Ryan étaient frères, Scott était plus âgé mais ils étaient tous les deux très jeunes, environ la vingtaine, comme moi. Quant à Forest, il avait la trentaine et était baraqué ce qui peut parfois être très utile.

- Et enfin, continua Grant, pour en terminer avec les hommes, j'appelle Sean. Bien maintenant je vais appeler quelques filles...

Je retenu mon souffle...

- ...Sydney ! J'ai besoin de ton habileté avec tes mains et de ton agilité, tu feras partie de la mission.

Je me levai lentement et rejoignis les autres membres de l'unité. Du haut de mes vingt ans, il était vrai que j'avais bien le physique pour me rendre en mission, grande, mince mais assez costaud. Mais de toute façon, j'étais prête...

- Glorie, tu es excellente au tir, viens nous rejoindre, poursuivit Grant.

Une jeune femme s'avança, elle devait aussi avoir mon âge et elle était très fine.

- Et pour terminer, fit notre chef, que serait notre unité spéciale sans notre pro en informatique et en science ? Je demande à Shelley de s'avancer !

**SHELLEY**

****  
  
Mon nom avait été prononcé. Je me levai aussitôt de ma place et allais rejoindre les autres membres de l'unité des S.T.A.R.S. - Bien l'équipe est au complet, vous viendrez chercher votre équipement dans les salles d'armement. Puis un fourgon viendra vous déposer à l'entrée du chemin qui conduit au manoir ensuite il repartira. Vous serez alors seuls, à vous de mener à bien cette mission et de découvrir ce qu'il se passe dans ce manoir, expliqua Grant. La salle se vida et il ne resta bientôt plus que les membres de la nouvelle mission ainsi que Grant.

- ...Wesker accompagnez les à la salle d'armement.

- Bien...aquiesca le jeune homme en question. Sa voix était grave pleine de discipline.

- Quant à moi je vous dis à bientôt et... bonne chance !

Peter Grant quitta la salle suivi du groupe que nous formions. Je détaillai mon équipe : Wesker, un jeune homme séduisant qui portait une paire de lunette noire, plutôt grand , à mon avis cet homme devait savoir que son physique était un atout à sa façon de marcher bien droit en bombant légèrement le torse. Il n'avait pas l'air timide mais plutôt honnête... Il y avait Ryan, lui avait la chevelure légèrement frisée, il était plutôt mince et les yeux bleus. Son frère Scott lui ressemblait sauf qu'il avait ses cheveux raides coupés en brosse et sur son visage se peignait souvent un sourire enfantin. Forest était le plus musclé de toute l'unité, sa peau était noire durci par le soleil, il était immense et en le regardant j'étais sûr qu'il pouvait mettre quelqu'un KO d'un seul coup de poing. A côté de moi marchait Sean, cheveux brun clair, courts, il était mince et se tenait bien droit regardant droit devant lui. A sa droite figurait Glorie, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds mi-longs, ses yeux étaient très claires et faisaient ressortir son teint basané. Elle faisait ressortir sa bonne humeur cela se voyait à la lueur qui éclairait ses yeux. Sydney était plus grande que la moyenne , ses cheveux châtains étaient retenus en tresse, elle semblait plutôt bien faite, ses formes laissaient deviner qu'elle était plus forte que la plupart des autres filles. Ce qui m'étonna le plus fut que son visage soit aussi fermé...A mon avis elle ne devait pas sourire souvent. Chris Redfield, un homme grand et musclé, ses cheveux bruns coupés en brosse avaient la même couleur que ses épais sourcils, étrangement cela lui donnait un regard doux et attentionné alors que d'après ce que je savais il avait beaucoup souffert. Il avait plusieurs fois eu à faire des missions suicidaires mais dans lesquelles il s'en était toujours sorti contrairement à d'autre personne qui eux avaient succombés. Espérons qu'il nous portera chance cette fois là... Car moi Shelley je n'avais pas envie de mourir. A 24 ans, j'étais diplômée en science et en informatique et je venais juste de faire mes preuves dans cette entreprise, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire mon service militaire alors sûrement je ne serais pas là, je n'aurais pas été choisi pour cette mission... Dans la vie j'étais plutôt douce et cordiale mais là je ne connaissais personne et le stress de ma première mission me paniquait complètement !

Nous arrivions devant une porte métallique, un boîtier était juste à côté contre le mur. Albert Wesker tapa un code sur le clavier. Un « BIP » retentit puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un soufflement. La salle où nous nous trouvions était vraiment impressionnante : des armes s'étalaient le long des murs, elles étaient toutes soutenues par des crochets. Je ne m'y connaissais pas du tout en armes mais ce que je peux affirmer c'était qu'il y en avait de toutes sortes, des grandes comme des petites. Des vitrines trônaient un peu partout, dans chacune d'elles des uniformes étaient exposés dans toute leur splendeur.

- Bon...commença Wesker, prenez chacun votre tunique adaptée à votre corpulence. Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure dans le garage où nous attendra le fourgon !

**SYDNEY**

Nous revêtîmes tous un porte arme par-dessus nos habits où nous glissâmes 2 pistolets de chaque côté dans les étuis prévus à cet effet. Chris abordait son couteau de chasse à sa ceinture et un gilet par balles. Il était de même pour tous les autres garçons. Nous, les filles n'en avions pas besoin car nous préférions être libres de nos mouvements. Scott et Forest s'occupaient de l'équipement encombrant et nous autres avions de petites sacoches intégrées sur notre porte arme. Une fois mes mitaines en cuir enfilées, nous fûmes enfin prêts. Comme on nous l'avait dit, nous nous rendîmes dans un garage où un fourgon nous attendait.

Nous montâmes à l'arrière et nous installâmes sur les banquettes. Le véhicule s'ébranla et il se mit en route. Nous étions silencieux, certains en train de méditer sur ce que nous allions faire, d'autre comme Shelley, en train de se rassurer. Quant à moi, je n'avais pas peur, c'était juste une mission, d'accord, nous ne savions pas à quoi nous attendre mais il fallait être sûr de soi, et je l'étais...

Forest était accroupi dans le fourgon, par manque de place, sa mitraillette contre lui. Chris, à mes côtés, chargeait son pistolet et afflutait ensuite la lame de son couteau. Scott faisait joujou avec son briquet et Glorie et Ryan discutaient doucement entre eux. Wesker se trouvait à l'avant avec le conducteur et était en train de regarder un plan du manoir. Seulement voilà, il n'indiquait pas toutes les pièces de la demeure, seulement la cour, le rez-de-chaussée et les étages, les sous-sols n'étant pas indiqués. Et le jeune homme s'appelant Sean était silencieux et concentré.

Durant le trajet, j'échangeai quelques mots avec Chris sur le maniement du couteau, il m'enseigna quelques-unes unes de ses techniques. Une heure plus tard, le fourgon nous déposa sur un chemin en terre battue. L'atmosphère y était sombre et lugubre, nous donnant déjà un avant-goût de ce qui nous attendait...

**SHELLEY**

On entendait que le ronflements du fourgon qui s'éloignait, le silence était trop parfait pour moi, aucun grillon ne chantait. Je sentis une vague de peur m'envahir, j'expirai doucement pour calmer le flot de mes sentiments.

- N'ai pas peur Shelley, tout se passera bien...me rassura Chris en se tournant vers moi.

Je hochai la tête tout en prenant mon pistolet pour me rassurer. On m'avait donné le plus léger et le plus facile d'emploi. Je le chargeai.

- On y va ! ordonna Wesker. Nous nous mîmes à courir agilement sur le chemin en direction du manoir.

- ARRETEZ-VOUS ! hurla Forest, écoutez...

Etonnée je tendis l'oreille...un grognement me parvient.

- D'où ça peut venir ? questionna Glorie en tendant son arme vers un point fixe dans la brume.

- Grrrrr...

- DERRIERE TOI ! ! ! ! hurlai-je à Glorie.

En un quart de seconde elle se retourna et tira. Etant la meilleure tireuse de l'unité on pouvait être sûr que le coup porté avait tué l'origine de ces grognements. Glorie se pencha sur le cadavre :

- C'est un chien ! Je m'approchai à mon tour, une odeur de pourriture m'emplit les narines.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'il est mort ! affirmai-je sûr de moi.

- Comment ça depuis longtemps ? s'interrogea Ryan.

- Oui, regardez son sang coagule or si le sang coagule c'est que l'être vivant est maintenant mort ! Et puis quel animal pourrait survivre avec des plaies infectées comme cela ?

Effectivement le chien avait des blessures ouvertes non cicatrisées couvertes de pue et des mouches se pressaient aux endroits les plus sanglants. Scott s'approcha :

- C'est pas jolie, jolie...

Je regardai l'œil de l'animal, il n'avait pas de paupière et il était à moitié désêché. Soudain il s'ouvrit et se referma, j'aperçus la pupille un bref instant. Je me relevai d'un bond :

- Cette chose ne meurt pas ! Un grognement se fit entendre.

- Courez ! ordonna Wesker.

A peine il eu dit ces mots que le chien se releva. Je courus le plus vite possible.

- Il y en d'autre derrière nous ! s'exclama Sydney.

Je me retournai, quatre chiens nous poursuivaient. Je trébuchai sur une pierre mal placé, Chris me releva et m'entraîna dans sa course. Forest fermait la marche et tirait pour nous protéger. La forme du manoir se précisa peu à peu, il fut bientôt plus qu'à dix mètres. Ryan qui était le premier à y arriver ouvrit la porte avec brutalité et nous laissa tous passer. Forest, lui, tardait à venir, il était encore loin derrière nous.

- Vite ! Dépêche toi ! criai-je.

Il franchit la porte à plat ventre, Ryan la referma au moment même où un chien allait passer. Nous les entendîmes grogner, puis plus rien.

- Nous sommes arrivés ! dit Wesker.

_A suivre..._

__

Maintenant vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire si vous voulez une suite... des reviews!!! Plein de reviews!! On adore ça! Allez cliquer sur le bouton tout de suite! go!  
A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre!

Elwïn & Lira


	2. Chapitre 2: Visite des lieux

**EXPERIENCE DANGEREUSE**

****

_**Cheyna:** Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! The unique revieweuse! Dis donc t'as pas intérêt à nous lâcher sinon ça va être mort! lol Non mais n'empêche on est contente que tu sois là pour ce deuxième chapitre! Même si c'est pas ton thème préféré Resident Evil ben c'est super sympa que tu vienne nous lire quand même. tu viens prendre ta dose d'horreur! lol En plus c'est bientôt Halloween! Oula faut que j'arrête! Ca se voit que t'es la seule personne à qui on doit répondre parce que faut voir le nombre de bêtises que je suis en train de te raconter! bon aller lis la suite!!!  
Ma sœur et moi on te fait de gros BISOUS pour ta fidèlité!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Visite des lieux**

* * *

**SYDNEY**

Effectivement, après cette course effrénée, nous étions entrés dans le hall du manoir. il était très vaste et un somptueux escalier menait à l'étage.

- C'était quoi ces chiens? demandai-je.

- Je sais pas, fit Scott, mais ils avaient l'air morts... Enfin en apparence...

Il eut un silence où nous entendions seulement nos souffles haletants dus à la course ainsi que les grognements enragés de ces chiens.

- Au moins nous sommes rentrés, constata Shelley.

- Oui, approuva Glorie, et on dirait qu'il n'y a pas âme qui vive...

- C'est juste temporaire, fit Forest en rechargeant sa mitraillette. A mon avis, on en a pas encore fini de voir des choses bizarres!

- Ok, bon, nous allons faire des groupes, déclara Wesker. La maison est vaste et on va mettre un bout de temps à découvrir quoi que ce soit si on reste ensemble. Tout d'abord, je vais envoyer quelqu'un en éclaireur et dès qu'il reviendra pour nous dire la situation, c'est là que je mettrai en place les groupes.

Nous ne le contestâmes pas et il continua:

- Bien, Sydney, passe par la porte à ma droite, tu regarderas les lieux et tu reviendras nous faire un rapport. Pendant ce temps je réfléchirai aux groupes et je répartirai les munitions, les armes et les soins...

Je hochai la tête et commençai à me diriger vers la grande porte qu'on m'avait désignée mais Sean me rattrapa et dit:

- Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle y aille seule. Je l'accompagne.

- C'est pas la peine, grognai-je. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter! Je sais me débrouiller toute seule!

- Non, s'entêta-il. On ne sait pas ce qu'il nous attend derrière cette porte, et il vaudrait mieux être deux, au cas où...

Je poussai un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel, mais pour qui il se prenait? Je jetai un regard suppliant pour qu'il approuve ce que je disais, mais celui-ci me fit un signe de tête du style "allez, vas-y, c'est pas grave".

- Bon d'accord, lâchai-je. On y va.

Sean et moi nous dirigeâmes donc vers la porte. Je sortis mon arme et m'engouffrai dans la pièce. C'était une salle à manger, une longue table était dressée, avec des assiettes remplies de nourriture et une cheminée était présente avec son feu crépitant. Mais aucun signe de vie.

- Bon on va aller voir dans la pièce suivante, dit Sean. On sait jamais.

J'approuvai et nous allâmes tout au fond de la pièce pour gagner la porte. Nous l'ouvrîmes et nous débouchâmes dans un couloir sombre et lugubre. J'appuyai sur l'interrupteur mais l'électricité était coupée à cet endroit.

- Je vais voir un peu plus loin, prévenis-je en sortant une lampe de poche.

- Attend, fis Sean.

Mais je continuai à avancer dans le corridor sombre. Il me rattrapa et me saisit le bras, me forçant à me retourner. Je me dégageai vivement et il me dit:

- Tu ferais mieux de me laisser passer devant. C'est plus prudent.

- Non c'est bon, je sais me protéger toute seule. Je ne suis pas de ces filles à qui on doit faire attention. Alors tu perds ton temps avec moi, cherche quelqu'un d'autre à protéger et laisse-moi tranquille. Et maintenant...

- Attention derrière toi! cria soudain Sean.

C'est alors que je sentis deux puissantes mains m'aggriper et me tirer en arrière. Un râlement me parvint à l'oreille et quand je tournai la tête, j'eus l'horreur d'apercevoir un visage inhumain sanguinolent. Sa bouche s'approchai lentement vers mon cou pour me mordre. Je ne pouvais tirer car j'étais prisonnière de son étreinte. Et au moment où cette créature commençait à planter ses dents dans ma peau, Sean visa habilement et tira de façon à ne pas me blesser. La balle atteignit la tête du monstre qui explosa, m'aspergeant de sang. L'étreinte se desserra et je fus libre de mes mouvements. Mais une douleur me déchira l'épaule.

- Il a eu le temps de te mordre? me demanda Sean.

- Non, répondis-je, mais ta balle m'a effleuré, c'est rien. C'était soit ça, soit la morsure!

Je regardai le corps décapité par terre:

- Allons retrouver les autres, déclarai-je. Ils doivent se poser des questions sur le coup de feu.

- Oui, approuva Sean, il faut les prévenir que les lieux ne sont pas sûrs.

Nous revenîmes sur nos pas en silence et nous retournâmes dans la salle à manger. Mais juste avant de regagner le hall, Sean m'arrêta:

- Sydney, tu pourrais me dire merci, je t'ai quand même sauvé la vie...

Et il fallait aussi que je me mette à genoux? Non mais où est-ce qu'il se croyait? J'ouvris sans répondre la porte et pénétrai dans le hall rassurant du manoir. Les autres nous attendaient anxieux. A la vue de mon habit couvert de sang, Wesker nous demanda de faire un rapport. Pendant que Sean s'exécutait, Chris s'approcha de moi soucieux:

- Ca va? me dit-il.

- Oui, plus peur que mal, le rassurai-je.

- Je peux voir? fit-il en désignant mon épaule ensanglantée.

Je lui donnai la permission avec un signe de tête et il examina délicatement ma blessure:

- Comment tu t'es fait ça?

- C'est Sean, répondis-je. Pour faire fuir le monstre il lui a explosé la tête et sa balle m'a bien frôlée au passage.

- Laisse moi te soigner, me pria-t-il. Tu saignes. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on s'occupe de toi mais tu nécessites un minimum de soins.

Pour toute réponse, je retirai mon porte revolver et m'assaiyai sur les marches d'escaliers.

- Shelley, tu peux me passer la trousse à pharmacie? demanda Chris.

- Tu veux que je m'en occupe sinon? dit-elle. J'ai passé mon brevet de secourisme.

- J'aurai bien voulu mais... Sydney n'aime pas trop qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Et il vaut mieux que ce soit moi sinon elle refusera de se faire soigner.

Elle ne le contesta pas et Chris s'entreprit à désinfecter ma plaie. Quand il commença à me faire mon pansement, j'arrêtai son geste:

- C'est bon, je peux terminer toute seule, déclarai-je.

- Bien, me répondit-il.

J'achevai donc mon pansement moi-même puis Wesker nous rassembla pour nous dire ce qui allait suivre.

**SHELLEY**

-Nous allons faire plusieurs équipes : une pour visiter le manoir, une autre pour la cour et une dernière pour les sous-sols. Donc Glorie, Ryan et Scott vous irez dans la cour, Chris, Shelley et Forest dans les sous-sols et Sydney, Sean et moi-même irons aux étages. Rendez-vous ici même dans deux heures !

Tout le monde aquiesca ses ordres et nous fûmes tous bientôt séparés en petit groupe.

-Les sous-sols sont par-là ! indiqua Chris en désignant une porte qui se situait derrière l'escalier qui menait aux étages.

Nous poussâmes la porte, un long escalier descendait jusqu'à une autre porte que nous rejoignâmes rapidement, nous étions maintenant dans une salle remplie d'ordinateur, des feuilles jonchaient le sol éparpillées de partout comme si un brusque coup de vent avait tout dérangé. J'en ramassai une au hasard et lu :

« **PHASE B : INTRODUCTION DU VIRUS SUR UN CHIEN.**

**RESULTAT : L'ANIMAL SE GRATTE PUIS EPROUVE UN BESOIN DE DORMIR. SA PEAU SE PUTRIFIE. VIRUS : _T_**

**SUITE DE L'EXPERIENCE : _interrompue. CAUSE : _NOUS AVONS DU BRULER LE CHIEN. **»

Je relevais la tête et je vis soudain un laborantin.

-Ah monsieur ! Vous êtes la première personne que nous rencontrons, pouvez vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

J'eus comme seule réponse un gargouillis et soudain l'homme devant moi vomit du sang déjà bien coagulé sur sa blouse blanche, une odeur écœurante m'assailla et je manquai de faillir. L'homme s'avança vers moi les bras tendus qui avaient des plaies encore suintantes. Je reculai horrifiée d'un pas et tombai par terre à cause des roulettes d'une chaise qui étaient derrière moi. Je poussai un gémissement de douleur et cherchai autour de ma taille mon arme mais celle-ci avait glissé de son étui que j'avais sans doute mal refermé. Le scientifique se pencha par-dessus moi et ouvrit la bouche, elle affichait une dentition pourrie et ses yeux d'un bleu presque blanc étaient complètement desséchés. Son visage se rapprocha du mien et soudain j'entendis un coup de feu et sa tête explosa me mettant du sang partout. L'homme tomba inerte au sol.

-Tu n'as rien ? s'enquit de demander Chris.

-...non...ça va...dis-je d'une voix mal assurée, j'essayai tant bien que mal d'enlever le sang sur mon visage qui était déjà presque sec.

-Ne t'approches pas des gens de ce manoir, conseilla Forest qui avait toujours son arme en joue.

-Merci...

Je me relevai et récupérai mon arme qui avait glissé plus loin sous une table, cette fois ci je la gardais dans ma main au cas ou...

Je regardai une dernière fois le cadavre et continuai mon exploration, j'étais beaucoup plus sur mes gardes et Chris me suivait de près maintenant.

Les ordinateurs de la salle affichaient tous le même écran : un objet orthogonal rayé rouge où était marqué juste en dessous :

«** UMBRELLA** »

-A mon avis, à part des résultats d'expérience nous ne trouverons rien ici, continuons dans les autres pièces. avançai-je.

Nous passâmes une nouvelle porte l'arme tendue, la salle suivante était blindée et quatre hommes et une femme en veste blanche était devant nous les bras tendus. Je tirai un coup de feu me posant moins de question que la dernière fois, la balle se logea dans la jambe d'un des hommes, je retirai et cette fois-ci la tête de la fille explosa mettant du sang sur le sol quant à Chris et Forest ils finirent le travail et tuèrent les quatre hommes.

La pièce contenait juste un ordinateur et une autre porte qui s'ouvrait à l'aide d'un code, on pouvait voir la pièce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté car il y avait une vitre à la place du mur. Je m'avançai vers l'ordinateur en affirmant à mes compagnons :

-Je crois qu'il va falloir que je trouve le code de cette porte !

-J'allais justement te le proposer ! rajouta Chris un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

**SYDNEY**

Cela faisait bientôt une demi-heure que nous arpentions les étages, rentrant successivement dans des pièces différentes sans rien trouver de particulier. Nous rencontrions souvent des zombies sur notre passage, mais d'un coup de feu habile, ils étaient maîtrisés.

- Quelque chose m'échappe, dis-je soudainement lorsque nous traversions un long couloir.

Wesker et Sean s'arrêtèrent et m'écoutèrent :

- C'est pas mon style de me poser des questions mais pourquoi aucunes des portes n'est verrouillée ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis Wesker répondit :

- La sécurité ne doit pas être enclenchée. Mais tu fais bien de poser la question, il est vrai que cela peu paraître un peu étrange.

Nous continuâmes notre avancée et j'eus un sentiment d'inquiétude en moi, cette histoire de porte ouverte ne me disait rien qui vaille...Ces monstres pouvaient entrer et sortir à leur guise...

C'est alors que nous reçûmes un appel radio provenant de Chris et son groupe :

- _Chris à Wesker, tu me reçois ?_

- Je te reçois 5 sur 5, répondit celui-ci.

- _Nous sommes arrivés devant une porte à code, c'est la seule que nous ayons rencontrée qui soit verrouillée. Shelley se propose pour l'ouvrir et nous attendons ton ordre._

- Allez-y, mais méfiez-vous. Si cette porte est fermée c'est bien pour une raison.

_- Ok._

La communication prit fin ici.

- Espérons que tout se passera bien pour eux, fit Sean avant de commencer à se remettre en marche.

Il ouvrit une nouvelle porte : nous avions devant nous une chambre quelque peu sanglante. En effet, des taches marrons se trouvaient sur le lit et sur le sol. Sur une table de chevet nous pouvions voir une lecture du soir intitulée « _La Mort, mon amie »_.

- Charmant, répliqua Sean en reposant le bouquin.

Soudain nous entendîmes un bruit provenant du placard. Je me mis instinctivement en position d'attaque pendant que Wesker s'approchait prudemment du meuble pour aller l'ouvrir. Je retins mon souffle puis dès que nous découvrîmes ce qu'il y'avait à l'intérieur (un zombie), nous tirâmes. Il s'effondra alors au sol après plusieurs balles.

- Bon, que cachait-il celui-là ? s'interrogea Wesker en inspectant l'armoire.

Il sortit quelques papiers, les lut puis me les fit passer . C'était un journal :

_**14 août 2003**_

_Cela fait maintenant deux jours que l'on m'a interdit de retourner dans les sous-sols. Il n'y a maintenant que les personnes les plus importantes du manoir qui peuvent y aller et je me demande bien ce qu'ils ont pus découvrir._

_**15 août 2003**_

_Ce matin, alors que j'allais a la salle a manger, un type m'a bousculé et est sorti précipitamment du manoir. Je l'ai reconnu, c'était un des scientifiques qui avait encore le droit d'accéder aux labos. Mais il avait l'air un peu fou et il a meme laissé un bout de chair sur mon pull._

**_16 août 2003_**

_Je me sens bizarre aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas faim et j'ai sommeil, je crois que je vais dormir._

**_17 août 2003_**

_J'ai passé mon temps au lit mais j'ai eu une soudaine envie de manger quelque chose de frais alors je me suis levé. Chose bizarre, le manoir était vide, tout le monde était couché et j'ai même entendu des plaintes provenant des chambres voisines. Quant a moi, comme je n'ai rien trouvé dans les cuisines de quoi manger, je me suis contenté de la viande cru. Délicieux._

_**18 août 2003**_

_Ma peau me gratte, mes cheveux tombent, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

**_19 août 2003_**

_Je suis cloué au lit a me gratter jusqu'au sang, je suis pratiquement chauve, mes dents commencent à tomber._

_**20 août 2003**_

_Des bouts de chair partent par endroit, ca gratte, j'ai faim._

_**21 août 2003**_

_Gratte, faim, manger humain ..._

**Victor l'employé**

A la fin de cette lecture affreuse, Sean dit :

- Nous voilà un peu plus éclairé maintenant... Je crois que nous commençons enfin à découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

C'est alors que la porte de la chambre claqua et que la lumière faiblit. J'essayai d'ouvrir mais c'était verrouillé. Nous étions enfermés, Sean, Wesker et moi. (et le ch'tit zombi qui n'a pas la tête explosée ! '')

_A suivre..._

_Bon c'est fini voilà mais y'aura une suite bien sûr. Alors on sait que le sujet n'est pas un sujet à succès mais même si vous êtes juste de passage une ptite review... Cliquez sur le bouton en bas à gauche!_

_Elwïn & Lira_


	3. Chapitre 3: Enfermés

**EXPERIENCE DANGEREUSE**

**Cheyna :** T'as vu ça fait baille de temps que j'écris plus ! Mais là comme c'est une fanfic avec ma sœur ben ça avance plus vite… Bon je sais pas si tu viendras lire ce chapitre mais comme t'as lu les précédents… Mais t'es toujours aussi sympa de m'être fidèle ! lol gros bisous, je t'adore !

**Nighthawk-59 :** Ca fait plaisir aussi de voir qu'il y'a encore quelques lecteur à ce sujet ! Même si on poste pas souvent on y tient beaucoup et puis c'est agréable de savoir qu'on est lu. En tout cas pour l'instant on est pas encore à cours d'idée mais on espère que ça va durer et que ça plaira toujours ! C'est dur de faire pas trop monotone des fois sachant que tout le monde a déjà joué au jeu… Ca pourrait être répétitif !

**Yan Wolfpath : **Ah toi ta review on a beaucoup aimé ! Non sérieux c'est vrai ! Bah écoute la ptite Jill et ce bon vieux Barry ne sont effectivement pas là… Sinon il aurait suffit de réécrire le jeu tout bêtement ! Un peu d'originalité voyons ! Quant à Rebecca, nous aussi on aime bien se personnage alors tu verras par la suite ! Bon pas ce chapitre car c'est trop tôt mais on a déjà écrit la suite ! Bah vi sinon qui soignerait leurs bobos après ? Et tu sais, nous aussi ça nous fend le cœur que ce traître de Wesker soit un mouchard ! lol Au début on voulait le faire « gentil » mais bon ça serait être carrément hors sujet ! Et puis le fait qu'il soit pour Umbrella ça le rend qu'un peu plus classe non ? Sinon on retient ce que tu nous a dit, on va essayer le Project Zero ! Deux sœurs qui sont les héroïnes, si c'est pas beau ça ? Nous espérons que tu liras la suite !

**Chapitre 3 : Enfermés**

SHELLEY

Je pianotai sur le clavier bien pendant 10 minutes puis un GONG m'interrompis:

Cette porte est toujours fermée. maugréa Forest

Je ne comprends pas, j'ai bien trouvé le code et je l'ai sélectionné, normalement la porte devrait s'ouvrir!

L'écran de l'ordinateur devint rouge et un message d'alerte aparu:

"VOUS AVEZ BLOQUE TOUTES LES PORTES DU MANOIR EN RAISON DU MAUVAIS CODE DONNEE"

Mince…

Qu'est ce qu'il y a? me demanda Chris en se penchant au-dessus de mon épaule.

Je suis désolée…j'ai bloqué les portes en entrant le mauvais code d'accés et je ne sais pas comment reconfigurer un nouveau code car l'ordinateur semble bloqué.

Mes mains devinrent moites et je sentis de la sueur couler dans mon dos. Je baissai la tête confuse.

-Essaye de trouver une solution, mais surtout ne cède pas à la panique! m'encouragea Forest qui avait entendu le problème.

Je hochai la tête et tentai vainement d'enlever le message d'alerte.

Je crois qu'il va falloir débrancher le système de défense de l'ordinateur puis enclencher un nouveau code.

Ok, ça paraît facile, il suffit d'enlever une prise. me devança Chris.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et corrigeai:

Oui, mais pas n'importe laquelle, si nous enlevons par exemple celle qui alimente l'électricité il se peut que des monstres jusqu'alors tenus derrière des portes fermées, sortent et nous tuent. Il suffit jute d'enlever le système d'auto défense de l'ordinateur.

On est pas sorti de l'auberge alors! s'exclama Forest alors qu'il regardait derrière la machine.

Je me levai et le rejoignis, derrière se trouvait au moins dix prises reliées à l'ordinateur…

SYDNEY

- Mais bon sang! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore? grognai-je.

- Je ne sais pas, fit Wesker. Je n'arrive pas à joindre Chris! Ils ont peut-être eu un problème avec le code…

- Et on y voit plus rien maintenant, constata Sean.

La pièce où nous étions était vraiment lugubre une fois dans la pénombre. Et pour couronner le tout, la blessure provoquée par l'effleurement du tir à Sean s'était remise à saigner.

- Et merde, jurai-je en resserrant mon pansement.

C'est alors qu'un grognement nous parvint:

- Que se passe-t-il? demanda Wesker en pensant que c'était l'un de nous.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sean.

Il y'eut un silence puis un râle. C'est alors que je compris…

- Il n'est pas mort! m'écriai-je.

Mais c'était trop tard. La créature se releva et assena un violent coup sur la nuque à Wesker. Je l'entendis tomber lourdement sur le sol. Je m'emparai alors de mon pistolet mais je savais très bien que c'était inutile: dans le noir je risquais de blesser un de mes coéquipiers. Je me dirigeai vers la porte en essayant en vain de l'ouvrir. Pendant ce temps là, le monstre s'était intéressé à Sean. Ce dernier tirait des coups de feu mais aucun ne parvenait à bout du zombie enragé. J'entendis une baller passer juste à côté de mon oreille et je hurlai alors à Sean:

- Idiot! Arrête de tirer!

Il s'exécuta et profitant de cet instant de répit, je sautai sur le dos de la créature qui tomba. Sean parvint tant bien que mal à m'aider à le maintenir à terre. Je plaçai alors mon pistolet sur la tempe du monstre et pressai la détente, la tête explosa dans une gerbe de sang. Je me relevai en crachant les morceaux de chairs ayant atterris sur ma bouche. Puis j'aidai Wesker à se relever péniblement.

- Ca va? demandai-je.

- Bien d'ici quelques instants, dit-il en se massant la nuque. Nous allons essayer une dernière fois de contacter Chris, c'est peut-être eux qui ont verrouillé les portes.

- Oui sans aucun doute, fit Sean. Et merci Sydney pour m'être venu en aide…

Je lui jetai même pas un regard et rechargeai mon pistolet.

**S**HELLEY

Bon laquelle décrocher? J'avais trop peur qu'une décision trop hâtive n'eût raison de nous.

Un grésillement se fit entendre, c'était mon talkie-walkie.

"Shelley?"

Je pris l'appareil en main et appuyai sur le bouton pour pouvoir prendre la parole.

- Wesker?

J'avais du mal à entendre sa voix, il y avait plein d'interférence.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec l'éclairage et les portes?" me demanda t-il.

- En voulant ouvrir une porte j'ai déclenché le système de sécurité qui a dû à mon avis canaliser l'énergie de l'éclairage. C'est pour cela que l'intensité de la lumière a faiblie.

"Pour notre part nous sommes dans le noir."

- Ecoutez je vais débrancher le système de sécurité de l'ordinateur et cela devrait tout rétablir.

"Bien fait vite, on ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer dans le noir."

- D'accord, je vais prévenir le dernier groupe de ce qu'il se passe!

Après avoir coupé la communication je fis part à Chris et Forest de ma conversation avec Wesker.

- Je me charge de prévenir l'autre groupe. prévint Forest.

Il s'écarta de nous et alla dans un coin de la pièce pour transmettre aux autres notre situation.

Il fallait maintenant que je fasse face au problème des prises! Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage. J'avais juste à débrancher le système de sécurité d'urgence.

- Tu vas y arriver! affirma Chris en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je lui souris et me concentrais à la tâche. Quatre prises étaient reliées à un appareil radio qui lui-même était relié à l'ordinateur. Trois autres appartenaient à l'imprimante. Les cinq dernières étaient celles qui m'intéressaient, une rouge, une jaune, une blanche, une verte et une noire. Après bien un quart d'heure de réflexion l'énigme devenait plus claire, je commençai à avoir une idée: la rouge était le câble téléphonique, la jaune était reliée au modem, la noire servait de transmission des ondes sonores à l'écran, la blanche était reliée à un micro sûrement pour communiquer avec tout le labo et enfin la verte venait se brancher sur un boîtier noir, dessus clignotait un bouton rouge.

Ma main se porta sans hésitation pour débrancher la prise verte. Les lumières s'intensifièrent et le message d'alerte sur l'écran disparu. Le bouton du boîtier clignotait maintenant vert.

- C'est bon j'ai réussi! me félicitai-je.

Mes coéquipiers me sourirent, j'étais heureuse d'avoir su débrouiller mon erreur. Moi qui étais tellement confuse d'avoir échoué dans la combinaison de la porte.

- Bon maintenant ouvre cette porte Shelley! me demanda Chris.

J'exécutai ses ordres et au bout de cinq minutes le code s'afficha, je le validai et dans un "bip" la porte s'ouvrit.

J'emboîtai le pas de Chris et lui passai devant, il m'arrêta d'un geste:

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je passe devant. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il se trouve dans cette pièce. Tu pourrais être y être en danger…

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, douterait-il de mes capacités à me défendre?

- Je veux dire, ça serait dommage que tu sois blessée alors que Forest et moi on peut te protéger! rajouta Chris tout de suite après.

- Oui c'est vrai! acquiesça Forest.

Ils passèrent devant moi, l'arme tendue …

SYDNEY 

Cela faisait bientôt une heure que nous avions été en contact avec Shelley. Assis sur le lit, nous attendions patiemment qu'elle rétablisse l'électricité ainsi que le système de verrouillage des portes. Nous fûmes vite récompensés…

- Ah, enfin! fit Sean.

Mais à peine eut-il dit ça que nous entendîmes des pas lourds provenant du couloir. Je m'emparai de mon arme et sortit rapidement de la pièce, suivie par Wesker et Sean. Mais ce que je vis me surprit: c'était Glorie et Ryan. Celle-ci transpirait et sanglotait, soutenant d'une épaule Ryan qui était dans un piteux état: sa cuisse avait été mordue profondément par quelque chose et il avait du mal à rester conscient.

- Oh enfin je vous retrouve! gémit Glorie. C'est horrible… des requins… Scott…

Sean et moi s'empressâmes d'aller la secourir en aidant à s'appuyer sur nous. Puis Glorie se jeta dans les bras de Wesker, ne pouvant en supporter plus. Il chercha en vain de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé mais visiblement elle était encore sous le choc et finalement elle tomba évanouie dans les bras de notre chef d'équipe.

- J'ai vu une infirmerie dans le coin, signala Sean. On devrait les amener, surtout pour Ryan, il est dans un sale état…

Nous acquiesçâmes et Wesker nous devança, portant Glorie. Quant à nous, nous avançâmes du mieux que nous pouvions en essayant de ne pas trop trébucher.

Après un pénible voyage jusqu'à la fameuse pharmacie nous déposâmes rapidement Ryan sur le lit propre et Wesker s'accroupit sur le sol en posant Glorie à moitié sur ses genoux et en lui maintenant le tête droite. Puis il lui fit respirer des sels que j'avais trouvé dans les étagères. Elle reprit connaissance et doucement il la souleva et la plaça sur une chaise. Et pendant qu'il la réconfortait Sean et moi nous occupâmes de Ryan. Sa blessure n'était vraiment pas belle à voir et il fallait rapidement la soigner.

- Scott… fit le blessé péniblement. Il… il… il est mort… mon frère…

Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues et Sean lui conseilla de ne pas trop s'épuiser à parler. Mais Ryan continua à appeler son frère décédé, délirant à moitié. Sa voix était emplie d'une détresse infinie et on ne pouvait que compatir à sa profonde peine qui le tiraillait. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de notre mission mon regard et celui de Sean se croisèrent, de la tristesse mêlée à de la peur remplissaient ses yeux et ce fut un des rares moments où je savais qu'il pourrait réussir à lire la même chose sur moi. Un bref instant où j'avais laissé passer mes émotions mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas rester de marbre devant ça. Je me souviendrai toujours de cet instant si spécial…

Nous continuâmes ensuite à nous occuper de la blessure de Ryan. bientôt elle s'arrêta de saigner et nous lui fîmes un bandage autour de la cuisse. J'en profitai pour essayer de refaire celui que j'avais à l'épaule.

- Tu veux de l'aide? me proposa Sean. C'est tout de même moi qui t'es fait ça…

- Non merci, répondis-je.

Il leva les mains en signe qu'il voulait juste être serviable et que c'était pas la peine de le jeter comme ça, mais c'était moi… Je n'acceptai guère qu'on s'occupe de moi.

Après m'être débrouillée pour mon épaule, je regardai Wesker qui s'était lui aussi assis sur une chaise à côté de Glorie. Elle sanglotait et il était assez gêné devant ces pleurs, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

- Ryan va mieux, il s'est endormi, déclarai-je.

- Bien, approuva notre chef. Glorie m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il se leva pour nous faire signe de sortir deux minutes de la pièce.

Quand nous fûmes un peu plus loin des deux rescapés, Wesker raconta:

- Scott est mort… Ils étaient dans la forêt bordant le manoir quand ils ont découvert une résidence. Là-bas ils ont trouvé un pendu avec sa lettre de suicide en disant les causes affreuses. Puis, plus tard, ils ont descendus une longue échelle menant à un bassin. Bien sûr ils ne savaient pas qu'il était truffé de requins. Et alors que l'un d'eux se précipitait vers Glorie, Scott s'est interposé et il s'est fait littéralement déchiqueter. L'eau était rouge… Elle en garde encore une vision horrible… Quand elle m'a décrit j'ai vraiment cru que j'y étais moi-même. Et puis ils ont donc voulu tout de suite faire demi-tour et c'est là que Ryan s'est fait mordre la jambe. Glorie a alors fait preuve d'un courage et d'une volonté à toute épreuve pour ramener Ryan jusqu'à nous. Elle a dû lui faire remonter l'échelle et le ramener ici alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Elle a combattu chiens, zombis… sans aide. Elle était totalement seule.

- Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour rentrer si toutes les portes étaient verrouillées? demandai-je.

- Elle a cassé un carreau d'une fenêtre et elle est rentrée. Pile dans le couloir qui conduisait à la pièce où nous étions enfermés. La suite nous la connaissons. Elle n'est pas du genre faible mais elle a subi bien des épreuves. Voir quelqu'un mourir alors que ça devait être vous est une chose qui marque… Et en plus traverser tout cet endroit effrayant avec un blessé…

Il y'eut une minute de silence en l'honneur de Glorie et à la mort de Scott puis nous étions revenus dans la pharmacie.

Notre héroïne s'était endormie au chevet du lit à Ryan, sa main serrée dans la sienne.

- On peut dire qu'il lui doit une fière chandelle, remarqua Sean. Mais malheureusement bien des épreuves nous attendent encore…

Oui c'était vrai, et au fond de moi j'espérais que pour Chris tout allait bien.


	4. Chapitre 4: Recherches et conversations

EXPERIENCE DANGEUREUSE

**Cheyna: **Voilà! Après a long time y'a la suite! On l'a déjà toute fini à l'écrit mais bon la taper c'est un peu chiant! Donc j'espère que tu te souviens encore des chapitres précédents sinon c'est pas grave! Alors il faut savoir que les persos ne nous correspondent pas du tout! Moi je suis loin de ressembler à Sydney! A la limite Perrine oui peut sans doute + s'apparenter à Shelley... Bonne lecture à toi! Bisoussss!

**Saggeta:** Oui nous aussi on est contente de voir qu'il y'a des filles qui adore Resident Evil! Souvent quand on dit aux gens autour de nous qu'on est fan ils répondent toujours "ah tiens j'imaginais pas ça de toi" On sort de l'ordinaire! Et c'est un vrai plaisir d'écrire cette fanfic même si les lecteurs sont rares on le fait surtout pour nous! (petit plaisir personnel! ) T'inquiète pas on va essayer de garder notre admirable Wesker tel qu'il est. Normalement ça devrait aller, il devrait pas te décevoir et si c'est le cas on pourra toujours faire de petites modifications! M'enfin... Un traître reste un traître! Mais ça peut laisser de la classe! Et lui il en manque pas! (j'adore quand il fait ses coups de pieds dans les cinématiques dans le jeu... Y'a pas à dire... ça fait classe!) Aller, enjoy la suite! Biz

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Recherches et conversations **

* * *

****

**SHELLEY**

La nouvelle pièce qui juxtaposait la porte que j'avais débloqué, était entièrement blanche. Au milieu se trouvait une boîte en acier d'où s'échappait de la vapeur froide.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut-être pour que cela soit aussi bien gardé? m'interrogeai-je.

- Il n'y a qu'une solution pour savoir, c'est de l'ouvrir! remarqua Forest.

Il détacha les verrous du couvercle et d'un geste délicat le souleva. Un nuage de vapeur s'éleva dans l'atmosphère au moment où l'intérieur de la boîte entra en contact avec l'air ambiant.

"De l'air liquide…, pensai-je, quelque chose devait être conservé dans un froid intense."

Chris s'avança en même temps que moi et tous les trois nous nous penchâmes par-dessus la boîte. Il y avait une feuille, je la pris:

_"A partir des résultats de l'expérience finale nous avons prélevé un morceau de tissu et l'avons greffé sur un chien. Suite à cela il s'est littéralement putréfié. Le chien est devenu agressif, il mordait mais il n'était pas contagieux. Puis nous avons prélevé de l'ADN de ce chien que nous avons concentré en un liquide, qui, pour rester dans cet état, devait être conservé dans des températures extrêmement basses. Nous l'avons appelé le VIRUS T ._

_William BIRKIN"_

Comment Umbrella pouvait créer des choses pareils?

Dans la boîte il y avait quatre emplacements vides, ils portaient tous la même étiquette: VIRUS T. La vérité s'ouvrit sous une face terrible: les virus avait été volé et cette personne les avaient utilisé sur des humains.

"…Shelley…ici Wesker…à vous…"

Je pris mon talkie-walkie:

- Wesker?

"Nous avons trouvé Ryan et Glorie…"

- Et Scott?

"Il est mort, je suis désolé…"

Ma main se porta à ma bouche, je retint un sanglot, Chris reprit la communication un peu plus loin. J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté, Scott avait l'air si gentil, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il avait toute la vie devant lui…

Je m'agenouillai par terre et laissai libre cours à mes larmes. Je n'étais pas très courageuse mais au moins je pleurai en silence. Je cachai ma tête dans mes mains afin que Chris et Forest ne me voient pas.

- Shelley, tiens ton talkie-walkie…

Je relevai la tête, Chris était debout devant moi et j'avais levé mon visage baigné de larmes vers lui.

Tu vas bien ?

Mes lèvres se mirent à trembler, je ne répondis pas à sa question car sinon j'étais sûre que j'allais éclater en sanglots. Chris s'agenouilla et me regarda droit dans les yeux, un regard si doux et compatissant que je ne pus résister, je me jetai dans ses bras et éclatai en larmes. Je cachai mes yeux sur son épaule en disant:

- Pourquoi ça fini aussi mal?

Il ne me répondit pas et il resta froid et distant en disant doucement:

Il ne vaut mieux pas s'arrêter là-dessus…

J'avalai ma salive et cessai de pleurer. J'ouvris les yeux, Forest qui se trouvait derrière Chris fit:

- Wesker et les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

* * *

**SYDNEY**

Nous étions toujours tous les cinq dans la pharmacie, attendant les ordres de Wesker.

- Bon, commença-t-il. Nous devons rejoindre l'autre groupe dans les laboratoires. Seulement Ryan aura un peu de mal à marcher et à se défendre. Il faudra y faire attention…

- Je suis prêt, déclara le blessé en se relevant du petit lit avec l'aide de Glorie.

Il n'était pas vraiment en bon état mais sa volonté était grande, ce qui lui permettait de marcher.

Nous nous mîmes en route, Sean et moi fermant la marche. Nous nous rendîmes dans le hall pour passer la porte sous l'escalier. Il y'eut tout un chemin où les murs étaient recouverts de mousse due à l'humidité des lieux. Au bout d'un moment nous étions prêts à marcher sur une grille au sol mais Wesker nous arrêta:

- Regardez, nous voyons le labo, nous dit-il.

Effectivement sous nos pieds s'étendait à environ quelques mètres du sol, une pièce envahie par l'eau pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- La grille est bien trop solide, grogna Wesker en essayant de la soulever. Dommage on aurait pu passer par là. Ca m'avait l'air d'être un raccourci. Bon continuons.

Et sur ces mots nous nous remîmes en route. Mais au moment où Sean et moi passions sur cette grille, il y'eut un grand bruit et elle céda sous nos pieds. (quelle chance!) Nous poussâmes un grand cri avant d'atterrir pile poil sur l'endroit surélevé de la pièce où l'eau ne l'avait pas encore atteinte. J'eus le souffle coupé en atterrissant sur le dos et je ne pus bouger. Quant à Sean, il eut plus de chance car il était dans l'eau ce qui avait quelque peu amorti sa chute. Il mit à peine deux secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et se précipiter vers moi.

Sydney!

Il sortit de l'eau et se pencha au dessus de mon corps.

- Tu peux bouger? me demanda-t-il inquiet.

Je fis un effort pour me relever mais la douleur dans mon dos me coupa le souffle et me refis coucher sur le sol. Sean leva la tête au plafond et s'adressa à Wesker:

- Nous n'allons pas pouvoir remonter! Partez et descendez aux labos! On se retrouvera !

- D'accord! acquiesça ce dernier. Tenez!

Il nous lança alors un sac contenant des soins et des munitions. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas et continuèrent leur chemin.

- Sydney… fit Sean. Tu t'es cassé quelque chose?

- Non… répondis-je. Enfin je en crois pas. C'est juste le choc. Mais dans quelques instants ça ira mieux.

J'essayai une dernière fois de me relever mais quand Sean voulut m'aider, je repoussai son bras et retombai au sol.

- Ok, dit-il. Je crois qu'on va attendre un peu.

* * *

**SHELLEY**

Au bout d'un quart d'heure nous vîmes arriver Wesker, Glorie et Ryan qui marchait péniblement à cause de sa jambe. Je me précipitai vers le blessé et Chris s'avança vers Wesker.

- Comment va Ryan? demandai-je à Glorie.

- Nous avons fait les soins minimum, c'est toi qui en connaît le plus en médecine…alors va-y.

Je fis assoire Ryan sur une chaise et je m'empressai de défaire la bande rougie de sang. La blessure avait été soigneusement désinfectée, mais à la vue des lambeaux de chairs à vif je sus qu'il fallait à tout prix recoudre. Je fouillai dans ma trousse de secours et pris les fils stériles.

- Ryan, ça risque de te faire un peu mal…

Il hocha la tête en signe qu'il était prêt, Glorie lui prit la main et en 5 minutes je refermai la blessure. Je remis une bande assez serrée, ce qui protégerait sa jambe si on devait subir de nouvelles attaques.

Je me relevai, Ryan me remercia et m'assura qu'il avait moins mal, même si la pâleur de son visage exprimait le contraire. Il avait besoin de repos, je me rendis compte que moi même cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi et l'envi me prit soudain d'être chez moi, dans mon lit, en sécurité…

Glorie vint me voir et me demanda comment j'allais.

- Bien, mise à part tout ces évènements…c'est dur de subir tout ça. Et toi, tu te sens bien?

- Moi je souffre…

Je ne préférai pas continuer la conversation, car je n'avais pas envie de déterrer la mort de Scott qui nous avait tous touché. Je regardai Ryan, il dormait. Forest, Wesker et Chris discutait doucement dans un coin et Glorie regardait les documents étalés par terre. Je m'assis sur une chaise et me dis que peut-être pour un petit quart d'heure je pourrais dormir. Je fermai mes yeux et je sombrai dans un court sommeil peuplé de cauchemar.

* * *

**SYDNEY**

Au bout d'un certain temps j'essayai une nouvelle fois de me relever, mon dos me faisait moins mal mais il était toujours douloureux.

- Tu as dû te déplacer une vertèbre, m'informa Sean qui était assis vers moi contre le mur, ses avants bras posés sur ses genoux.

- Ouais probablement, grommelai-je en me relevant péniblement.

- Sydney…

- Quoi ?

- Il serait préférable que tu acceptes mon aide cette fois, fit-il en me dévisageant sans bouger de son coin, attendant sans doute ma réaction.

Je ne lui répondis pas et me mis en position assise non sans laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur. Sean se leva et s'agenouilla derrière moi en posant lentement ses mains sur mon dos. Il attendit un peu et, voyant que je le laissais faire, il tâta doucement ma colonne vertébrale. Puis lorsqu'il sentit l'endroit où j'avais une vertèbre déplacée, il effectua un vigoureux massage. Ce fut presque instantané, un craquement nous informa que mes os étaient remis en place. Mon dos ne me faisait plus du tout mal. Je me relevai prestement et regardai un peu les lieux.

La pièce était relativement grande et remplie d'eau. Les murs étaient blancs, sales et parfois même par endroit tâchés de sang. L'eau devait provenir du lavabo bouché. Un petit escalier menait à l'estrade surélevée où nous étions, le seul endroit émergé. Tout cela ressemblait fort à un laboratoire.

- Je vais voir si on peut ouvrir, signalai-je.

Je pénétrai dans l'eau qui m'arrivait jusqu'à la taille. Je me dirigeai vers la porte mais en essayant de la tirer je me rendis compte que l'eau la bloquait totalement. Sean arriva par derrière et me conseilla de reculer. Puis il visa dans l'eau et tira. La balle traversa la porte, créant un trou. L'eau commença ainsi à s'écouler.

- Et tu comptais nous en sortir comme ça ? répliquai-je.

- Tu vois un autre moyen ? me demanda-t-il en remontant sur l'estrade à sec.

- Oui, dis-je en sortant ma radio de communication.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je parvins à obtenir la liaison avec Chris. Je lui expliquai alors brièvement la situation. Il m'informa que Wesker et le reste les avaient rejoins et qu'ils viendraient nous secourir. Puis je coupai la liaison. Je vins m'asseoir à côté de Sean et m'entrepris à charger mon pistolet.

- C'est bizarre quand même que cette pièce soit étanche… remarqua mon coéquipier. Ca voudrait dire que si l'eau avait continué à monter ils seraient tous morts noyés…

- Tous morts noyés ? l'interrompis-je subitement. Où sont-ils alors ?

- Qui ?

- Les cadavres ! Si cette pièce est fermée, où sont les occupants ? continuai-je.

- Ils ont du probablement fuir avant que la porte ne soit bloquée par l'eau…

- Peut-être que la porte n'est pas bloquée à cause de l'eau justement. Peut-être qu'elle est verrouillée et dans ce cas des gens sont probablement morts ici… Mais qu'on ne les voit pas.

- Arrête de me foutre les jetons ! s'exclama Sean.

- Autant s'attendre à tout.

- Il n'y a personne ! Sinon on les aurait vu !

- L'eau est trouble, il y'a peut-être un ou deux cadavres qui se cachent là-dessous… Réfléchis un peu.

- Mais c'est ce que je fais, dit-il d'un air solennel.

- Parfois on en douterait.

- Mais dis-moi… On dirait qu'on a une conversation là… remarqua-t-il.

- Quoi ? Mais où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça ?

- Ah ça ne te plaît pas hein ! fit-il en me regardant comme si j'attirais son attention.

- Non c'est toi qui m'agace, lançai-je en me levant car il s'était rapproché de moi et je détestais ça.

Ou peut-être était-ce parce que au fond de moi je pensais que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai…

- Tu sais Sydney… commença Sean, il arrivera un moment dans ta vie où il faudra que tu enlèves ce masque derrière lequel tu te caches. Car tu sais, tu ne peux pas te protéger de tout.

- Arrête de raconter des conneries !

- Ah oui ? Et est-ce que tu peux te protéger de ça ?

Et là, Sean se leva, m'attrapa et m'embrassa. Surprise, je mis un peu de temps à réagir puis le poussai brutalement avec dégoût et il tomba à la renverse dans l'eau. Il refit surface en crachant la flotte qu'il avait avalé et il me fixa, un sourire sur les lèvres que je n'appréciais pas du tout. Je sortis mon arme et la pointai vers lui :

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de refaire ça !

En repensant à sa bouche, je m'essuyai les lèvres du revers de mon épaule et crachai sur le côté, mon pistolet toujours braqué.

- Vas-y tue moi, déclara Sean en écartant les bras. Si un simple baiser te fais peur.

Pendant un moment je crus vraiment que j'allais appuyer sur la gâchette mais au lieu de cela je changeai la direction de mon arme et tirai à un mètre de son visage. Sean, un sourire triomphant toujours figé sur ses lèvres, remonta sur la plate-forme. Puis il s'arrêta à mon niveau en changeant enfin l'expression de son visage pour me regarder très sérieusement. Je ne pus me retenir. Je lui envoyai mon poing dans la figure. Il recula d'un pas sous le choc et son nez saigna. Mais son état m'importait peu.

Heureusement des bruits nous parvinrent, annonçant l'arrivée des autres.

Peu de temps après nous réussîmes à sortir de la pièce grâce à une grenade lancée par Wesker, faisant déferler ainsi toute l'eau que le laboratoire contenait. Nous étions enfin réunis.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapitre 5: Chimeras et trahison

_Hello tout le monde!  
This is the chapter 5! Et bientôt la fin mais bon il en manque encore! Et puis y'a plus d'action après... bref on en est pas encore là. Nous remercions tous les reviewers et nous savons que même si certains ne laissent pas de commentaires ils ont aimé quand même ;) Cheyna, pour te répondre, oui j'ai déjà écris des nouvelles entières et inventées mais faudra que tu me rappelles de te les envoyer.  
Voilà, enjoy la suite!_

_Bisous!_

_Elwïn & Lira_

**

* * *

****Chapitre 5 : Chimeras & trahison****

* * *

**

**SHELLEY **

Nous avions réussie à tous nous réunir au labo. Wesker prit des initiatives :

- Réunissez le maximum d'informations sur le virus T.

Devant notre enthousiasme il reprit : 

- Enfin, ceux qui veulent se reposer…allez-y.

Glorie s'assit sur une chaise et posa sa tête contre sa main, Sean l'imita et tout deux se reposèrent. Moi je m'approchai d'un ordinateur et me mis à pianoter dessus jusqu'à ce que je trouvai les fichiers d'expérience. Je décidai de les imprimer tous et de les lire ensuite. Chose dite chose faite, je me retrouvai avec un petit tas de feuille dans les mains.

Je m'installai sur un bureau à l'écart des autres pour étudier les différents dossiers d'Umbrella. Ce qui m'intéressait le plus était de comprendre la fabrication du virus T et pourquoi Umbrella avait décidé de crées des monstres.

Chris vint vers moi me proposant son aide. Il prit une chaise et s'assit. Je lui tendis un tas de feuille en disant :

- Tiens regarde ce que tu peux trouver là-dedans.

Il me prit le paquet des mains et le posa sur la table mais ses yeux restaient plongés dans les miens pour je ne sais quelle raison . Il me dit sérieusement :

- Tu devrais te reposer, je m'occupe de ça…

- Non, non c'est à moi de le faire, je n'ai pas envie de me rendre inutile !

Sur ces mots je pris les feuilles et partis m'installer plus loin, il m'avait vexé, déjà que je n'avais pas beaucoup de courage, je n'avais pas envie qu'on me prenne pour une faible. Par rapport à tout les autres j'étais celle qui savait le moins manier les armes et pour le moment j'étais la seule à avoir fait une erreur lorsque que j'avais dû déverrouiller la porte ! J'étais assez frustrée et me plonger dans la documentation me détendit.

ORIGINE VIRUS T 

**« Le virus T est en fait une cellule de d'organisme morte qui aurait muté en virus suite à une exposition radioactive.**

**Ce virus se fixe sur des cellules vivantes et modifient leur métabolisme suite à une mutation de l'ADN. Peu à peu chaque cellule humaine vont créer une substance appelée adrénaline T qui va s'infiltrer dans le sang et entraîner la mort du corps humain, rendre une partie du cerveau inactive et enclencher la partie instinct de survie. »**

Au fur et à mesure de mes recherches mes paupières se fermèrent toutes seules et je m'endormis.

**SYDNEY**

Nous faisions tous un break pour se reposer. Shelley venait de s'écrouler dans sa paperasse. Moi ça ne me disait pas trop de rester trop longtemps dans une même pièce, mais à priori elle était à peu près sécurisée, et puis Forest se tenait près de la porte au cas où il y est quelques surprises.

Chris s'avança vers moi et me demanda :

- Alors ? Tout s'est bien passé tout à l'heure ?

- Mouais, répondis-je ne voulant être plus clair.

Mais en disant cela je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Sean qui se reposait plus.

- Qui y'a-t-il ? fit Chris.

- Rien, mentis-je. Et vous ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Disons que nous avons eu un peu plus de chance que vous… Shelley s'est donné beaucoup de mal.

- Tout le monde n'est pas infaillible, signalai-je.

Chris hocha la tête et se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de cette dernière pour lire les recherches à sa place.

Je regardai un peu plus autour de moi. Cette pièce n'était pas très rassurante non plus. Elle était carrée et au fond il y'avait un espèce de couloir rafraîchissant qui contenait quelques cadavres congelés, inoffensifs, soigneusement rangés et alignés. Il y'avait un bureau où un ordinateur était posé et l'écran de veille représentait le symbole d'Umbrella. Au coin de la pièce s'élevait un lit où sans doute des opérations humaines avaient été effectuées vu les traces de sang qu'il y avait sur les draps blancs . C'était là que Ryan dormait.

Je décidai de refaire mon pansement qui était sale puis je mangeai un peu de nourriture que nous avions.

C'est alors qu'un cri inhumain se fit entendre, semblable au bruit d'un insecte mais qui devait être beaucoup plus imposant. Tous les dormeurs se réveillèrent brutalement et la plupart d'entre nous se mirent en joue.

Forest s'avança prudemment vers la porte pendant que Glorie se plaçait près de Ryan, blessé, pour le défendre au cas où.

Lentement Foret tourna la poignet et entrouvrit la porte. Il fut alors brutalement repoussée en arrière. Sur le coup je ne compris pas ce qu'il s'était passé car je ne vis pas ce qui l'avait frappé.

C'est alors que tous d'un même mouvement nous levèrent la tête. Cette chose se déplaçait au plafond ! C'était une créature munis de longues pattes hérissées de petites griffes, comme celles d'un insecte. Elle avait une fine bouche munie de crocs tranchants. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de peau mais seulement de la chair à vif dégoulinant de sang au moindre mouvement. L'odeur qui se dégageait de la créature était nauséabonde. Et elle était d'une mobilité incroyable.

Forest fut le premier à réagir, il tira une salve de balles de mitraillette mais le monstre se déplaça agilement et se dirigea un peu plus vers le fond de la pièce ? Puis nous nous mîmes tous à ouvrir le feu. Ce monstre était vraiment coriace ! Et d'un rapide mouvement que, que nous ne remarquâmes pas à temps, il s'empara, à l'aide de ses longues pattes, de Shelley qui se mit à crier.

**SHELLEY**

Dès que je sentis les griffes du monstre s'enfoncer dans mes bras je ne pus m'empêcher de crier. La peur me fit lâcher mon pistolet. La créature me transporta jusqu'au plafond, j'avais la tête en bas et je voyais l'équipe des STARS, ils n'osaient pas tirer de peur de me blesser. J'avais du mal à me ressaisir, l'insecte accéléra son allure, je sentis le sang couler le long de mon bras là où il avait planté ses griffes. J'essayai de percevoir l'objectif du montre et je vis où il voulait m'emmener : une bouche d'aération et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher dans sa fuite. Je regardai mes équipiers, ils étaient tous impuissants et leur regard trahissait leur frustration. Je me rapprochai de plus en plus du conduit d'aération.

- Je vous en supplie faite quelque chose ! hurlai-je complètement paniqué.

La chimeras passa l'entrée du conduit d'aération.

- Non…

Une larme coula le long de ma joue, je croisai le regard de Chris, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il cria :

- Shelley te laisses pas faire, défends toi !

Il détacha sa ceinture portant ses grenades et me la lança. Je la rattrapai de justesse et fus plongée dans le noir dans la seconde qui suivit, je n'avais qu'une seule chose sur laquelle m'appuyer désormais : moi et moi seule…

Au bout d'un temps qui me parut interminable, le monstre me lâcha dans une pièce obscure et je l'entendis repartir dans les conduits. Une odeur de putréfaction emplie mes narines ce qui me fit déglutir d'écœurement. Comme je ne voyais rien, je tâtonnai autour de moi pour connaître mon environnement. Mes mains tombèrent sur quelque chose de liquide, inutile d'y voir pour dire qu'il s'agissait de sang.

Je me sentis soudain oppressée dans cette pièce où l'air était chaud et humide, où chaque bouffée d'air puait la mort, la panique m'envahit, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Ce fut alors que je me souvenais de ce que m'avait donné Chris : sa ceinture. Je l'enfilai autour de ma taille, rien que le fait de savoir que j'avais quelque, chose qui appartenait à mon équipe me redonna courage et je me sentis moins seule. J'attendis dans le noir ouvrant l'oreille. Je sentis un courant d'air contre mon visage signe qu'il y avait une sortie quelque part. Je suivis mon instinct et j'aperçus une trappe d'où sortait un filet d'air. Elle s'ouvrit d'un violent coup de pied inondant la pièce où je me trouvais de lumière. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un hurlement devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi. J'étais tombée sur un tas de cadavre tous à différent stade de décomposition. Certain paraissait normaux mais d'autres avaient des formes inhumaines, le visage entièrement décomposé. Je reconnus l'un des corps…ma supérieure de formation en médecine, Tina SPENCY, elle était égorgée, les vers avaient déjà commencé à dévorer ses entrailles et j'avais du mal à distinguer la forme de son squelette complètement détruit.

Je reculai de dégoût et soudain surgit une créature du tas sanglant. C'était un insecte similaire à celui qui m'avait capturé sauf que celui-ci était trois fois plus gros, je compris qu'il s'agissait de la mère et que j'étais dans son nid. En effet des milliers d'œufs reposaient autour de moi, tous prêts à éclorent. Le monstre envoya un jet d'acide que j'évitai et qui vint s'écraser sur un cadavre, celui-ci fondit immédiatement. Il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour saisir une grenade de ma ceinture, enlever la boucle de sécurité et la lancer en direction du monstre et maintenant j'avais 5 secondes pour m'échapper… Je courus la tête la première vers la trappe et plongeai dans la pièce en dessous, j'amortis ma chute avec une roulade et je me mis le plus loin possible de l'ouverture afin d'éviter toutes projections de débris.

L'explosion de ma grenade fit trembler les murs et des gravas tombèrent du plafond tandis que j'entendais les hurlements du montre et ceux de ses petits. Je ne préférais pas m'imaginer les dégâts qu'auraient pu faire toutes ces créatures adultes…

Au bout d'un certain temps je n'entendis plus rien, j'entrepris de regarder la salle où j'étais, c'était une ancienne chambre. Je me précipitai sur la porte et voulus l'ouvrir mais elle était verrouillée de l'autre côté, en plus l'entrée était faite de métal donc je ne pouvais pas la faire exploser. J'étais prisonnière…

D'un coup toute l'adrénaline que j'avais jusqu'alors emmagasiner fut remplacé par un violent coup de fatigue. Ma tête tourna un moment et je dus m'assoire pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Je repensais à toute mon équipe qui devait s'inquiéter pour moi et je me mis à regretter mon comportement envers Chris au laboratoire, j'avais été un peu agressive alors que c'était grâce à lui que j'étais encore vivante aujourd'hui… Quant aux autres ils étaient tous forts et courageux, Sydney n'avait peur de rien, Glorie a affronté la mort de Scott dignement, Sean et Ryan résiste aux tensions qui s'exercent autour de nous sans perdre le nord… Tout le contraire de moi.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire que d'attendre. Même si la ceinture de Chris me gênait je la gardait car c'était encore la seule chose qui me reliait avec mon unité et qui me laissait l'ombre d'un espoir.

Je me réveillai environ une heure plus tard. Sur le coup je ne sus pas l'explication de mon réveil mais très vite je me rendis compte que c'était des bruits de pas qui m'avaient tiré de mon sommeil. J'ouvris plus attentivement l'oreille, sans aucun doute il s'agissait de pas humain. Je ne savais comment réagir, la porte pouvait se déverrouiller de l'autre côté, et si les zombis savaient ouvrir les portes…

Les pas se rapprochaient de l'entrée, j'entendis le bruit d'une clé qu'on tourne, je reculai le plus loin possible dans la pièce, le battant s'ouvrit, mon cœur s'emballa, j'étais prête à me faufiler entre la chose qui allait entrer et la sortie. La porte s'ouvrit et c'est alors au moment où je m'y attendais le moins que je reconnu la silhouette familière de Chris ! Celui-ci se précipita vers moi :

- Shelley, est-ce que ça va ?

J'étais encore tétanisée au fond de la petite chambre, il m'avait retrouvé, j'allais enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici, être en sécurité avec d'autres humains…

Chris s'avança vers moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule :

- Shelley ?

- Je suis désolée je n'ai pas pu m'échapper…

Il ne dit rien et me serra brièvement dans ses bras en me murmurant :

- Tout ira pour le mieux maintenant…

Il me demanda de lui conter ce qu'il s'était passé. Après mon récit il resta silencieux et finit par dire :

- Tu as été très courageuse Shelley !

Sa main se posa sur la mienne et il me fit un petit sourire. C'est alors que je repensai à sa ceinture :

- Tiens, je te la rends… Sans ça je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est, merci !

Il prit l'objet qu'il remit autour de sa taille et il se leva :

- Viens, il faut rejoindre les autres, on s'était séparé pour te chercher !

Je le suivis heureuse d'avoir été retrouvé par lui et heureuse de n'être plus seule à affronter le monde de cauchemars où nous étions tous plongé…

**SYDNEY**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que nous cherchions Shelley. Wesker nous avait divisé en groupe et c'était avec lui que je m'étais retrouvée. Seul Chris était seul, Forest et Sean étant ensemble et Glorie et Ryan étant restés dans la pièce où le gros insecte (la Chimeras) avait enlevé Shelley.

Wesker et moi étions arrivés dans une grande salle où de nombreux ordinateurs et autres machines étaient en fonctionnement. Mais ce n'était pas le pire.

- Oh mon dieu… ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire même si je n'étais en rien croyante.

En effet dans un immense tube de verre rempli d'un liquide, une créature immonde se trouvait. Elle était oxygénée par une pompe qui renouvelait l'air. Ce n'était pas un zombie, ce monstre était plus grand et avait un cœur greffé à l'extérieur de son corps qui battait. L'un de ses bras était doté d'une lame et mieux valait ne pas savoir de quoi était composé le corps ni comment cette créature pouvait être vivante.

- On ne sait plus quoi inventer de nos jours, répliquai-je.

- Mais ne trouves-tu pas cela magnifique ? me demanda Wesker.

- Non, je n'ai peut-être pas assez l'esprit « Frankenstein » pour ça, lançai-je en m'intéressant un peu à la paperasse qui se trouvait sur es bureaux.

- Mais c'est pourtant quelque chose de toute beauté, une telle puissance incarnée, continua Wesker qui se trouvait dos à moi, face au tube de verre. Le pouvoir de la science…de créer. Défier les lois de la nature…

Je ne prêtais guère attention à ses discours fanatiques (relativement étranges je dois l'avouer) car j'étais trop concentrée dans les papiers que j'avais devant moi. Surtout quand j'aperçus dans l'un d'eux que le nom d'Albert Wesker était mentionné. Dès cet instant, plus rien ne parvins, seuls ces documents avaient de l'importance. D'une main tremblante j'en lu le contenu et appris que Wesker travaillait pour Umbrella Corporation et qu'il avait participé activement aux expériences qui se tramaient dans ce manoir. Le coin d'une photographie dépassait de sous un tas de feuille. Je l'extirpai et contemplai l'image figée de Wesker en blouse blanche, accompagné de deux autres scientifiques. Depuis le début il nous menait par le bout du nez.

Je me préparai à fuir mais alors que j'esquissai un geste, je sentis le canon froid d'un pistolet contre ma nuque accompagné du déclic d'un cran de sécurité qu'on enlève.

- C'est bête, maintenant tu connais la vérité…

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapitre 6: Stratégie de fuite

_Voilà la suite! Et bientôt la fin! Merci pour les reviews, continuez d'en mettre, ça nous fait toujours très plaisir parce que le sujet est peu lu!  
Sur ce, pas plus de blabla, on vous laisse lire!_

_Lira et Elwïn_

**Chapitre 6 : Stratégie de fuite**

**SHELLEY**

Nous marchions à travers le manoir avec Chris à la recherche de l'autre unité. En passant dans un couloir nous entendîmes des bruits au travers d'une porte.

- Laisse moi passer Shelley !

J'exécutai son ordre et Chris poussa la porte prudemment, l'arme en joue. Je ne voyais pas l'intérieur de la pièce mais je le vis baisser son arme, sûrement qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Je rentrai alors à mon tour dans la pièce et j'y découvris une jeune fille d'à peine 18 ans, assez chétive, les cheveux châtains très courts et elle portait une combinaison d'infirmière des STARS. Elle se présenta sous le nom de Rebecca Chambers.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Chris.

- Comme vous, on m'a demandé de venir ici, mais je faisais parti de l'équipe BRAVO. Nous devions enquêter sur les meurtres aux alentours du manoir Arklay.

- Et où est le reste de ton équipe ?

Je vis la jeune fille baisser les yeux et dire la voix pleine de larme :

- Des monstres nous ont séparé… j'ai dû…

Soudain elle éclata en sanglot, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer le geste que eu Chris pour elle, il lui posa sa main sur son épaule et son regard était très compatissant. Elle réussit à articuler :

- … j'ai dû tous le tuer !

Je crispai ma mâchoire afin de ne rien laisser paraître de mon trouble, comment les êtres humains pouvaient-ils en arriver là… Chris allait dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par un coup de feu. Rebecca sortit de sa torpeur et nous informa paniquée :

- Je sais d'où vient ce coup de feu !

On sortit de la pièce où nous étions nous laissant guider par Rebecca. En route nous croisâmes Forest et Sean qui furent ravis de me revoir en vie.

- Vous avez entendu le coup de feu ? demandai-je au deux hommes.

- Oui ! Nous étions parti pour aller voir. me dit Sean, mais qui est cette fille avec vous ? Et où sont Wesker et Sydney ?

J'expliquai qui était Rebecca brièvement, quant au groupe restant je n'en avais aucune idée. Nous continuâmes à marcher cinq minutes et alors que nous étions à proximité d'un laboratoire, nous vîmes Sydney courir vers nous. Elle semblait vouloir à tout prix échapper à quelque chose. Elle nous cria :

- Tirez-vous ! Il faut se barrer d'ici au plus vite !

Forest fut le premier à réagir en voyant la créature émergeant du laboratoire. Il prit sa radio et fit passer un message de détresse appelant un hélicoptère. D'autre comme Chris et Sean se mirent à tirer pour maintenir le monstre à distance raisonnable de Sydney. Chaque impact de balle faisait gicler du sang mais cela n'arrêtait pas le monstre. Une fois Sydney à notre niveau nous nous mîmes tous à courir.

**SYDNEY**

Les évènements avaient pris une ampleur que j'étais loin d'avoir imaginé. Wesker était donc un traître… Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il venait de m'arriver…

FLASH BACK

_Le canon pressé contre ma nuque, j'évitai tout geste brusque pour ne pas finir abattue par une balle bien placée._

_- Alors depuis le début tu nous manipules ? demandai-je pour gagner du temps._

_- Oui… répondit-il. J'avoue que cela m'a plu d'avoir les S.T.A.R.S comme marionnettes. Cela fait un bout de temps que je sers d'espion pour Umbrella. Et je suis fort surpris que vous ayez réussi à survivre jusqu'à présent. Nos créatures ne sont pas destinées au combat… voilà tout. Mais maintenant que tu connais la vérité, ta vie va s'achever ici._

_J'entendis le bruit caractéristique de la sécurité d'un pistolet qu'on enlève et j'enchaînai rapidement :_

_- Et c'est vous qui avez créé ce monstre ? dis-je en faisant allusion à la créature enfermée dans sa prison de verre._

_Wesker se mit à ricaner et je sentis avec soulagement la pression exercée sur ma nuque diminuer. J'étais sûre d'avoir la marque du canon sur ma peau._

_- Je vois que cela t'intéresse… Effectivement c'est nous qui l'avons créé. Il est magnifique n'est-ce pas… Tyran._

_En disant cela il s'était tourné vers le monstre et je profitai qu'il ait baissé sa garde pour lui assener un coup de pied au niveau de son bras qui tenait le pistolet. Mais c'était oublier que Wesker avait lui aussi derrière lui un long entraînement intensif dans l'armée. Il bloqua mon attaque en m'attrapant le pied qu'il repoussa brutalement me faisant perdre l'équilibre et m'étaler au sol. Wesker dirigea son arme vers moi :_

_- Bien tenté Sydney. J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais forte mais là tu ne peux rien…_

_Soudain, tout alla très vite. Je vis le monstre derrière Wesker esquisser un mouvement puis au moment où la balle allait partir, Tyran (comme il l'appelait) brisa sa prison de verre et empala Wesker sur son bras en forme de lame. Le coup de feu partit quand même mais sous l'effet de la surprise il ne m'atteint pas. Je vis, horrifiée, la mort de mon supérieur sous les yeux. Du sang s'était mis à couler de sa bouche et son dernier cri ressembla à un gargouillis. Le liquide rouge se déversait à flot sur le carrelage blanc de la pièce, on aurait pu en laver le sol._

_D'un geste nonchalant, la créature envoya le cadavre de Wesker valser sur le sol puis elle se tourna vers moi. Je savais d'avance que mes balles ne suffiraient pas. Il ne fallait faire qu'une seule chose : courir._

Et c'était ce que j'étais en train de faire pour essayer de sauver ma peau.

Au bout de quelques minutes on arriva au niveau d'un couloir où les poutres au plafond étaient apparentes. J'allais continuer sans m'arrêter mais j'eus soudain une idée. Je sortis de ma poche une espèce de grenade qui se fixait aux parois et la lançai sur les poutres. Puis je courus le plus vite possible en poussant les autres à en faire de même.

L'explosion retentit et les barres de bois s'affaissèrent pour s'écrouler à l'endroit où le Tyran se tenait.

- Bien joué Sydney, me fit Chris.

- Il ne faut pas rester là, signalai-je.

On se dirigea donc vers une pièce un peu plus loin. Puis on me présenta Rebecca. Désormais il ne nous fallait plus que mettre en place le plan pour s'échapper d'ici.

**SHELLEY**

Sydney nous expliqua que Wesker était un traître et que le monstre qui s'était lancé à notre poursuite avait été lâché par lui-même.

- Et Wesker ? demandai-je, où est -il?

Sydney se tourna vers moi et me fixa sans ciller :

- Il est mort et personne ne le regrettera !

- Mais comment à t'on fait pour se faire duper comme cela ! s'énerva Chris.

- Toujours est-il qu'on a un monstre à nos trousses et qu'il faut le dégommer ! lança Forest en prenant son arme.

Rebecca s'avança et nous signala :

- Cela fait plus longtemps que vous que je suis ici et j'ai repéré un système d'autodestruction, je pourrais l'activer pour détruire ce manoir.

- Combien de temps avant l'explosion ? renchérit Chris.

- 10 minutes… avec le déverrouillage de toutes les portes.

Personne ne parla, et si au bout de 10 minutes nous n'arrivions pas à rejoindre l'hélicoptère ?

- D'accord… Rebecca tu iras enclencher le système d'autodestruction.

Je me rapprochai soudain de Chris et lui agrippai sa manche :

- Et Glorie, et Ryan ? Il faut aller les chercher !

Il tenta de fuir mon regard.

- Non ! On ne peut pas partir sans eux ! affirma Forest.

Tout le monde l'approuva.

- Et j'irais les chercher ! dis-je au grand étonnement de tout le monde.

- Tu n'as que 10 minutes… me dissuada Chris.

- Je veux montrer que j'en suis capable, pour l'instant je n'ai pas servi à grand chose à part à me faire capturer donc je veux y aller.

Il fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux avant de dire :

- Bien…, il me regarda et continua, j'irais avec Rebecca activer le système d'autodestruction.

Je lus dans son regard une grand inquiétude comme s'il voulait être là pour me protéger mais que la situation exigeait autre chose. Cependant je n'avais plus peur du danger !

- J'accompagnerais Shelley ! se proposa Sean.

Je lui souris, Forest et Sydney furent désignés pour rejoindre l'hélicoptère.

- Je vous donne 5 minutes d'avance avant de partir activer l'autodestruction, nous informa Chris.

Je partis au pas de course avec Sean sans même me retourner afin de ne pas croiser le regard rempli d'angoisse de Chris.

Heureusement le laboratoire où étaient Glorie et Ryan n'était pas très loin mais ce que nous n'avions pas prévu, c'était les monstres qui nous barraient le passage.

**SYDNEY**

Forest et moi nous dirigions vers l'héliport. Nous avions envoyé un appel radio à Brad auquel il nous avait répondu.

- Il y'a un ascenseur ici, désigna Forest. Il doit conduire sur le toit.

J'appuyai sur le bouton d'appel et attendit. Mais soudain un bruit se fit entendre.

- Oh non ! jurai-je. C'est le même cri que la sale bête qui a attaqué Shelley !

- Oui… Et elles ont l'air plus nombreuses… remarqua Forest.

La première créature fit son apparition, elle marchait au plafond mais avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne je lui tirai une balle qui s'enfonça dans son abdomen dans une gerbe de sang jaunâtre. La Chimeras tomba sur le sol puis chargea vers nous. On ouvrit le feu à temps et elle n'arriva jamais à destination.

- Il y'en a d'autres qui arrivent ! s'exclama Forest.

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout cet ascenseur ! dis-je en appuyant à nouveau sur le bouton d'appel.

Trois Chimeras étaient apparues au fond de l'allée et je savais que d'autres suivaient derrière. On ne pourrait pas en venir à bout !

Heureusement les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à ce moment là. Forest se précipita prestement à l'intérieur mais j'hésitai un instant :

- Attend ! Les autres vont devoir passer par là quand Rebecca aura enclenché le système d'autodestruction, Shelley et Sean auront Glorie et Ryan avec eux si tout se passe bien. Ils seront ralentis et ils risquent d'y passer si on laisse ces monstres !

Il y eut un instant de silence mais l'arrivée des Chimeras me força à réfléchir plus vite. Je m'engouffrai dans l'ascenseur, sortis une grenade et en retirai la sécurité pour la lancer sur les monstres. Les portes s'étaient refermées lorsque l'explosion retentit.

Forest me regarda impressionné :

- Joli, j'aurai pas trouvé mieux.

- C'est tout un art, déclarai-je en toute modestie.

- Au moins on a fait le ménage pour les autres. Néanmoins un bon coup de fusil dans le tas aurait été pas mal, ajouta Forest.

- Ma méthode était plus rapide et efficace, répondis-je pour continuer notre conversation sur nos tactiques.

- Mais du plomb dans la cervelle c'est ce qui leur faut à ces monstres !

- Fidèle aux armes à feu à ce que je vois ?

- Eh oui… Comme toujours… Il me faut mon joujou.

Il tapota légèrement le canon de sa mitrailleuse avant d'ajouter :

- Mais bien joué quand même.

Il me sourit et on se fit une tape dans la main pour me féliciter. En fait j'aimais assez bien Forest. Il n'était pas lourd et n'essayait pas sans arrêt de m'amadouer. Il restait dans le professionnel. Et même si c'était un Noir, baraqué, il n'attirait pas du tout l'antipathie qu'on s'attendrait à avoir devant une tonne de muscle et dans notre société qui était tout de même relativement raciste.

L'ascenseur nous déposa jusqu'à l'héliport qui était un vaste espace dégagé. On s'empressa d'envoyer une fusée de signalisation dans le ciel pour indiquer notre position à Brad, notre chauffeur d'hélicoptère qui était parti à notre recherche.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, déclarai-je.

_A suivre..._


	7. Chp 7: Dernière chance avant explosion

**Ouais c'est le dernier chapitre! Merci à tous ceux qui nous auront suivis ( et vous êtes peu nombreux) n'hésitez pas à en faire une conclusion générale! Qui sait y'aura peut-être une suite? (on connaît tous la suite du jeu ;) ) Donc voilà ça a été pour nous un véritable plaisir de l'écrire et on espère que ça aura été un plaisir de la lire pour vous.**

**Merci à tous encore une fois!

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Dernière chance avant explosion**

* * *

****

**SHELLEY**

Nous avancions prudemment avec Sean mais rapidement. J'avais enclenché le chronomètre de ma montre. Il nous restait 15 minutes avant l'explosion, dans 5 minutes, Chris allait tout déclencher. Un grognement se fit entendre au détour d'un couloir.

- Met toi derrière moi ! ordonna Sean.

Une bête approchait... ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus proches, soudain sans prévenir celle-ci bondit sur Sean. J'eus le temps de reculer mais pas lui. La bête tomba à la renverse sur Sean. La créature ressemblait à un reptile qui tenait sur ses deux pattes arrières, ses mains étaient pourvues de griffes très tranchantes, un hunter. D'un geste il déchira la veste que portait Sean mais heureusement le gilet par balle qu'il portait l'empêcha de se faire blesser. Je pris mon pistolet et tirai sur la créature, celle-ci se désintéressa de Sean et me sauta dessus. Je mis mes bras devant mon visage pour me préparer au choc mais au lieu de ça le hunter me tomba dessus raide mort... Je regardai Sean, il tenait dans sa main une arme très puissante :

- Un magnum ! m'écriai-je, je croyais que personne n'en n'avait dans l'équipe !

- Je n'ai seulement que 6 balles, maintenant il ne m'en reste plus que 5… Je crois que je vais le garder en main…

- Oui on a plus le temps ! dis-je en regardant ma montre, plus que 13 minutes !

Nous continuâmes notre route mais 3 autres balles de magnum furent utilisées contre des hunters. Arrivés à la pharmacie nous nous précipitâmes vers Glorie et Ryan mais au moment même nous entendîmes :

« Le système d'autodestruction a été activé, 10 minutes avant l'explosion ».

Nos amis nous jetèrent un regard angoissé.

- Venez, on a pas le temps, on vous expliquera après ! me devança Sean.

Il s'approcha de Ryan et l'appuya contre son épaule pour l'aider à marcher. Glorie s'occupa de le soutenir de l'autre côté.

- Tiens prend ça, je te fais confiance… affirma Sean en me tendant son magnum.

Je tenais une des armes les plus puissantes qui n'eût jamais été dans mes mains, en fait je n'avais pas le port d'arme nécessaire mais dans une situation comme celle là, le côté administratif ne comptait plus.

Je partis devant, normalement avec Sean nous avions suffisamment dégagé le passage mais mieux vaut être prudent. Nous évoluions dans le manoir, seule une lumière rouge clignotante nous éclairait avec la voix nous répétant que le système d'autodestruction avait été activé, personne ne parlait. 8 minutes avant l'explosion, allait-on avoir le temps... Perdue dans mes pensées je ne vis pas le zombi enragé devant moi qui me mordit au bras. Je poussai un cri de douleur et sans réfléchir j'utilisai la dernière balle de magnum. Sa tête explosa projetant des bouts de cerveau un peu partout sur les murs et sur mes vêtements.

- Ca va Shelley ? s'inquiéta Glorie.

- Oui… oui ça va ! dis-je hésitante.

Je me tint au mur le temps que le vertige dû à la douleur passe. Je me remis en marche pour montrer que tout allait bien ignorant la douleur.

Nous arrivâmes à l'ascenseur qui nous conduisait jusqu'à l'aire d'atterrissage. Je me mis un bandage très serré sur mon bras afin d'empêcher le sang de couler. Et là la voix électronique annonça :

« 5 minutes avant l'explosion ».

**SYDNEY**

Sean, Glorie, Ryan et Shelley arrivèrent à l'instant même où le signal des cinq dernières minutes s'était mis en marche. Ils avaient réussis… Chris et Rebecca allaient sans doute bientôt arriver. Peut-être allons nous tous réussir à s'échapper vivant ?

Shelley portait un garrot à son bras, elle avait dû combattre pendant le trajet. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de moi, je lui posai une main sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers moi, l'air anxieux s'apprêtant à recevoir mes paroles :

- Bien joué, dis-je simplement avec un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres.

Et là je savais qu'elle était en droit d'être fière d'elle. Le courage nous l'avions tous en débarquant sur ces lieux, elle, elle a su le trouver.

Un bruit d'hélicoptère se fit entendre au-dessus de nos têtes. Ce son sonnait comme une délivrance à nos oreilles.

- Brad ! cria Forest. Il faut qu'il se dépêche de manœuvrer , il ne nous reste plus que 4 minutes 30 !

L'engin se stabilisa assez rapidement mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de garder un œil inquiet sur ma montre qui égrenait les secondes.

Rebecca et Chris surgirent à ce moment là.

- Le système d'autodestruction est activé ! fit Chris. Barrons-nous d'ici !

Il courut jusqu'à nous puis sans s'arrêter il engagea Shelley à se diriger vers l'hélicoptère en l'entraînant dans sa course.

Ryan et Glorie furent les premiers à rentrer dans l'engin. Il allait falloir qu'on se serre si l'on voulait tous ne pas mourir carbonisé.

Chris aida Rebecca et Shelley à pénétrer dans l'hélicoptère puis s'y engouffra à son tour.

Tout aurait pu finir sans complications… mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Un grand bruit nous parvint et je me retournait prestement. Le sol au niveau de l'ascenseur avait été détruit et le Tyrant se tenait là.

- Oh non… dis-je en un souffle.

- Sydney ! Monte ! m'ordonna Chris par dessus le bruit des hélices.

Mais je ne bougeai pas. Je serrai les dents. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce monstre débarque alors qu'il ne nous restait que 2 minutes pour fuir ?

Forest me poussa à l'intérieur et s'apprêta à me suivre en compagnie de Sean. Malheureusement le Tyrant arriva à sa hauteur, leva sa lame…

PAN !

Le coup n'arriva pas, Sean se trouvait plus loin et faisait diversion sauvant ainsi la vie à Forest. Ce dernier grimpa dans l'appareil et appela notre coéquipier.

- Non ! Partez ! Sauvez vos vies ! ordonna Sean.

Le Tyrant s'approchait de plus en plus de lui… Leva son bras sans lame et le frappa d'une force incroyable. On vit notre partenaire faire un vol plané et s'écraser contre le mur.

- Sean !

Ce cri m'était sorti sans même que je n'ai pu y penser.

- On a plus le temps ! hurla Brad. Il faut décoller !

Je sentis l'hélicoptère quitter le sol… Un flot de pensées assaillit ma tête. Nous étions arrivés jusqu'au bout, ensemble. Sean aussi et il avait le droit à sa chance.

Oubliant toutes mes rancunes et mes colères avec lui, je sautai en vol de l'hélicoptère, amortissant ma chute sur le béton par une roulade.

Une minute avant explosion.

Je courus de toutes mes forces en préparant une grenade dans ma main, ignorant la voix de Chris qui criait mon nom. Le monstre était suffisamment loin de Sean pour que je puisse lui lancer ma bombe. Elle atterrit et explosa à ses pieds. Je savais pertinemment que ça n'allait pas le tuer mais cela me permettait de gagner du temps sur lui, et ce serait ma seule opportunité…

Lorsque je comblai les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de Sean, un milliers de pensées m'assaillit à nouveau. J'étais folle. Folle de risquer ma vie pour lui. Je voulais vivre. Ne pas mourir ici, pas maintenant. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas le laisser crever sous mes yeux alors que j'étais tranquillement assise dans l'hélicoptère. Et je crois même que je n'aurais pas pu le supporter…

_45 secondes._

- Sean !

Je l'aidai à se relever, il semblait un peu sonné et je crus lire de la surprise dans ses yeux lorsqu'il me vit.

- Sydney…

- Tu me remercieras plus tard !

Je le soutenus un peu au début mais il reprit vite le contrôle de tous ses membres. Heureusement car le Tyrant avait lui aussi retrouvé ses capacités suite à la grenade.

_30 secondes._

Brad avait déplié l'échelle de l'hélicoptère mais elle s'éloignait de plus en plus…

_25 secondes_

Sean fut finalement le premier à réussir le premier à l'attraper. Il me tendit sa main que je saisis et avec l'aide unique de son bras, il me hissa de toutes ses forces pour me permettre d'attraper l'échelon avec justesse.

_15 secondes_

Il me passa un bras autour de la taille et on se maintint serrés. C'était ça ou tomber.

Brad accéléra a vitesse de l'hélicoptère maintenant que nous étions tous là et on prit la fuite.

L'explosion eut lieu mais nous étions désormais hors de portée. Sauvés.

Sean me serrait fort contre lui mais je savais que ce n'était pas seulement pour nous préserver du vent et des remous, non… il me remerciait.

**SHELLEY**

Le manoir avait été détruit, cela en était fini avec toutes ces expériences dangereuses.

L'hélicoptère nous éloignait maintenant de toutes ces catastrophes. L'explosion était maintenant assez loin pour que Sean et Sydney remontent. Forest les aida à se hisser un par un dans l'hélico. Tout les deux avaient le visage couvert de cendre et paraissaient fatigués. Le regard de remerciement de Sean à Sydney ne m'échappa pas. Tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient à nos côtés, Forest rangeait l'échelle. Nous ne pouvions communiquer entre nous car les hélices faisaient trop de bruit, mais je savais que chacun de nous repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé... la mort de Sott, les hunters, zombies et tout autres créatures qui nous avaient attaqués. Cependant ce qui nous préoccupait le plus était l'avenir…

**FIN**


End file.
